


4 A.M.

by TaraTyler



Series: Doccubus [4]
Category: Lost Girl (TV)
Genre: F/F, doccubus, late night dance party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 06:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15261012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: Bo might be a little stressed but Lauren is there to help





	4 A.M.

“Bo, what are you doing?” Lauren asked, sleepily dragging herself into the kitchen area of the clubhouse. “Bo, it’s 4 a.m., why are you baking a cake? And what is with the party decorations and the sweets?”

The counters were covered in mixing bowls and flour from where the succubus had clearly been working for a while.

“I’m celebrating the death of my sleep schedule and my sanity. Want a cookie?” Bo held up the plate in her girlfriends’ direction. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

“Well, if you’re going to be up and in the middle of a mental breakdown, I might as well be up with you, right?” Lauren asked seemingly equal parts amused and concerned, though she did accept one and began to nibble a cookie Bo had made.

“Thank you, Lauren. I really don’t deserve you.” Bo smiled sadly, exhaustion written across her face. “Feel free to any of the treats. I bake when I’m stressed.”

“I don’t mind. Care to share what has you so stressed?” Lauren asked, always wanting to help.

“These are my burdens to bear, babe. You don’t have to take them on. I’m a strong Fae. I can manage.” Bo took a seat beside of her and took one of Lauren’s hands in her own kissing the back.

“I know you _can_ do absolutely anything you put your lovely, brilliant mind to, but we have decided to share our lives, Bo. I will always be willing to share your troubles.” Lauren said meaningfully, squeezing Bo’s hand back. Bo leaned forward and held her face in Lauren’s shoulder then, surprising the human doctor with the unusual gesture.

Lauren kissed the top of Bo’s head and nuzzled the dark hair briefly, enjoying the closeness. The smell of baking filled their noses.

“If you’re sure you don’t want to talk about it, then…” Lauren gave Bo a smirk and a wink after setting her up.

Lauren strode away and turned the volume up of the music that had been playing softly in the background. She pulled the remaining goodies out of the oven and set them aside to cool. Then Lauren took Bo by the hands and pulled her up to stand.

“If you don’t care to talk, then dance with me. I won’t sit here and watch you go full Fae panic.” Lauren drew the succubus into the living room proper and moved her hands to Bo’s hips.

“Lauren, really, I love you but, I don’t really feel like…” Bo began to protest before Lauren cut her off.

“Feel in another spot.” Lauren ordered. “Now, move those hips like I know you can.”

A smile had begun to creep up the brunette’s face despite herself. SoonBo’s body began to sway along, unable to help herself. Her expression was distant, but a bit more relaxed. Bo placed her hands on Lauren’s shoulders, finding the human woman’s closeness comforting.

“ _What_ is going on out here? Do you know what time it is? Don’t you people sleep?” Kenzi asked in a tiny little pajama set that could only be described as Kenzi-esque.

“Ah, Kenzi, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you.” Lauren apologized immediately.

“Get in here.” Bo ordered and grasped at the little Russian’s arm so that the three women stood in a triangular pattern and danced together. Kenzi started to dance as though it were second nature. She didn’t question the dancing, baking or the outrageous decorations. “Even when things become truly shitty and I cannot begin to fathom what my life has come to, the two of you are always here for me. I will never be able to repay you… my favorite humans.”

“We would never want to be anywhere else.” Lauren promised, knowing full well she spoke for Kenzi, and the younger woman already agreed wholeheartedly. Kenzi nodded in agreement as she danced as though no one was watching, looking for all intents and purposes as though she didn’t have a care in the world.

Bo grinned happily at the sight and her smile was exactly what Lauren had been hoping to see. Tamsin came down from her room too, awakened by the happy racket. For the first time in a long while, Bo felt truly at peace. Lauren was in her arms and Kenzi was at her side and no one was in imminent danger. All was finally right with the world.

Tamsin and Kenzi drank more than they ought to and Bo held Lauren a bit more closely than the others were expressly comfortable with. Cookies, cake, brownies, and cupcakes were devoured as though they were going to disappear. The group of friends, more like family by this point, danced on that sugar high until they finally crashed. Bo landed at about seven am. With her head cradled in Lauren’s lap, her feet in Tamsin’s lap and Kenzi curled up in the miniscule space beside of her. Bo could not be more grateful to Lauren for that night.


End file.
